


[COMIC] murrrderrr

by Thanzags (arka_r)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Thanzags
Summary: cuddle talk
Relationships: Thanatos/Tisiphone (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	[COMIC] murrrderrr




End file.
